


The Bone Raven

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Webercon 2016 Drabbles [1]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Constructs, Fluff, Gen, Surrogate family, Warforged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivern makes Haft a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bone Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nary's Webercon 2016 Diablotin game.

Ivern grumbled, but he didn’t say no. Not to the hopeful look on Haft’s face, despite the ridiculousness of the request. He sighed and said he’d see what he could do.

Ivern could do quite a lot, actually. Haft must have salvaged the delicate bones from the leavings of someone’s chicken dinner, but he’d carefully cleaned and polished them before he’d brought them to Ivern. The ethereal finished creation – no true construct – contrasted sharply with the Warforged’s solid construction, but Haft was gentle when he picked it up and delighted when he wound the key that made the raven fly.


End file.
